


Surprise!

by antrazi



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Coming Out, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Prompt: "Sideshow Bob/Older!Bart older!Lisa Older!Maggie Homer/Marge, this is awkward" in the community commentfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

"This is awkward."

For somebody who wasn't the biggest talker, Maggie sure nailed the situation.

Lisa stared speechless at her brother, him and Sideshow Bob naked and curled around each other in bed.

"We wanted to surprise you to your Birthday." came her stammer.

Bart snorted. "You did."

Maggie mustered Sideshow Bob interested. He was way to old for her (and appearantly not into females) but he had a surprisingly good body. He had stayed fit in jail, lean as always.

"As I said, awkward."

Marge wasn't able to say anything.

While she considered herself liberal and didn't have anyting against homosexuals her reaction to her sister Patty years before had made clear that she didn't want that in her family. Time to get her out of the room with her naked son and his naked male lover.

Homer scatched his head. "I don't understand: You hate each other. Bart, you got him into jail. Sideshow Bob, you tried to kill him a few times."

Sideshow Bob laid back in a relaxed pose, one of his hands petting Bart thoughtlessly.

"We realized that we enjoyed channeling our aggressive tendencies in more productive ways was the superior way."

More head scratching from Homer. Everybody knew that he hadn't understood a word.

Marge's eye ticked.

Silence.

Maggie shoved her family infront of her out of the room. "We'll give you time to put clothes on."

A look over to her mother.

"And Bart, where do you keep the alcohol?


End file.
